Duas Horas
by Bells L. J. P
Summary: Respirei fundo e olhei novamente para o meu relógio de pulso na esperança de que o ponteiro dos segundos parecesse mais rápido. Mera ilusão.


**N/A: **one-shot em homenagem ao meu irmão, mesmo que ele não saiba disso, hihi

**Disclaimer: **ninguém é meu, infelizmente.****

Duas Horas  
_por Bells L. J. P._

Senti um arrepio se passar por meu corpo ao forçar meus olhos a se voltarem novamente para através da grande parede de vidro à nossa frente, que nos dava uma visão privilegiada do estacionamento daquelas _coisas_.

- James, você está sendo ridículo! – Lily disse, pela terceira vez, ainda rindo escandalosamente. Imaginei que eu estivesse pálido – suando frio eu sabia que estava.

- _Ridículo? _Eu já teria armado um plano de fuga se estivesse na pele dele! – disse Padfoot, que parecia tão apavorado quanto eu. Ou quase.

- É só um _avião_, Sirius. – Lily revirou os olhos – e só vamos até a França. É uma viagem pequena, de no máximo duas horas.

- DUAS HORAS? – Padfoot é _um_ _pouco_ escandaloso – Com Pó de Flu vocês não levam nem um minuto!

Engoli em seco. _Duas horas_. Dei uma olhada rápida no meu relógio de pulso sem realmente querer saber o horário, e prestei atenção ao ponteiro que marca os segundos. Parecia levar uma eternidade para contornar o relógio e formar um minuto, quem dirá _cento e vinte_ minutos. Ou, nas palavras de minha doce Lily, _duas horas_.

- Li-Lily, nós _realmente_ não podemos ir de outra maneira? – tentei, sabendo que seria inútil. Havia prometido à minha esposa durante a nossa lua-de-mel que, um dia, faríamos uma viagem a modo trouxa. Eu só não imaginei que, dois meses depois, eu estaria sendo obrigado a entrar dentro _daquilo_ devido a minha promessa.

- Jay – sua voz era terna, e senti uma de suas mãos enxugar o suor de minha testa –, não há perigo algum.

- Não consigo olhar pra _isso_ – começou Padfoot, apontando uma das _coisas_ através do vidro – e realmente acreditar que não há perigo.

Olhei para Lily suplicante, levando em consideração o comentário dele.

- Confie em mim. – ela disse, me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes que me hipnotizavam, e por uma fração de segundo eu me senti mais calmo.

Um muxoxo irônico por trás dela me tirou da hipnose.

- Não é em _você_ que não confiamos, Lily. É nesse _troço_ em que você quer colocar o Prongs.

- Sirius, se não quer ajudar, então pelo menos não atrapalhe! – Os olhos de Lily desviaram-se de mim para ele, e sua mão escorregou de minha testa. A calma que tentava ocupar meu ser desapareceu completamente.

- Só estou sendo sincero, Lily. Vocês são meus melhores amigos, devo zelar pela vida dos dois! – ele rebateu, com o rosto franzido em uma expressão que eu não consegui discernir se era preocupação ou divertimento.

Lily o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Não há chances de não entrarmos nesse avião, Sirius. Então, se não quiser sair desse aeroporto em um carro da funerária, é melhor parar de amedrontar ainda mais o meu marido. – seu tom era ameaçador, e me senti na obrigação de interferir antes que os dois brigassem.

- Não vão começar, por favor. – falei, mas minha voz não saiu firme o suficiente, e eles pareceram não me dar a menor atenção.

Sirius abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, ouvimos a voz de uma mulher no alto-falante anunciando o número de mais um vôo que estava aberto para embarque.

- É o nosso vôo. – Lily disse, displicente. Nunca fui medroso, mas senti minha respiração falhar. Pela primeira vez em minha vida eu estava com um medo que sabia ser _ridículo_. E me sentia extremamente idiota por isso. Afinal, eu era um Maroto. Encarando esse pensamento, forcei o ar a entrar em meus pulmões.

- Vamos. – disse, e senti minha voz mais firme. Lily abriu um enorme sorriso para mim, o que me encorajou ainda mais.

- Tem certeza, Prongs? Ainda dá tempo de fugir. Posso segurar a Lily enquanto você corre, e depois pensamos juntos em uma maneira da raiva dela passar. Alguns Lírios espalhados pela casa, ou quem sabe um jantar romântico... - Padfoot parou de falar ao olhar furioso de Lily. Encarei-o com determinação.

- Pads, _eu vou_ entrar nessa _coisa_ e vou chegar _vivo_ na França, nem que pra isso eu tenha que aparatar durante uma queda. – Padfoot abriu a boca para me responder, mas, mais uma vez, a voz de uma mulher no alto-falante o impediu, anunciando a última chamada para um vôo qualquer.

- Vamos logo antes que ela anuncie a última chamada para o nosso vôo também. – Lily disse, apressada – E antes que James perca a cor novamente. – completou, para Padfoot, em uma voz audível. Ele começou a gargalhar, o que me irritou. Já estava sendo suficientemente difícil para mim, por mais ridículo que parecesse.

- Vamos. – repeti, tentando deixar minha voz tão firme quanto antes. Não obtive sucesso, e isso arrancou mais gargalhadas de meu melhor amigo.

Revirei os olhos, visivelmente impaciente.

- Vai parar de rir para que possamos nos despedir ou não? – Lily perguntou, calmamente. Não conseguia entender como ela podia estar tão tranqüila diante do que nos esperava.

Senti os braços de Padfoot me envolverem em um forte abraço antes que pudesse chegar a alguma conclusão.

- Adorei conhecer vocês dois. – disse, em uma falsa emoção, após abraçar Lily também. Me forcei a não responder a piadinha dele, por mais que o bom-humor e a diversão fossem a minha natureza. Precisava me concentrar em chegar são e salvo na França.

Antes que eu pudesse estabilizar a minha respiração, Lily e eu estávamos na fila de embarque. Tentei parecer o mais normal possível.  
A minha frente estava uma senhora, enquanto que, atrás de mim, uma menina que aparentava ter, no máximo, oito anos. E as duas estavam tão tranqüilas quanto Lily, o que fez com que eu me sentisse ainda mais idiota.

Senti minha boca secar conforme a fila andava.

- Ruivinha? – chamei. Ela me cutucou para mostrar que ouvia, enquanto mantinha os olhos atentos na fila – eles servem água aí dentro? – Lily riu pelo nariz, tentando não chamar a atenção dos demais, e afirmou com a cabeça, sem me olhar.

Respirei fundo e olhei novamente para o meu relógio de pulso na esperança de que o ponteiro dos segundos parecesse mais rápido. Mera ilusão.

Chegou a nossa vez, e eu senti um frio percorrer minha espinha. Lily me puxou pela mão através de um longo corredor após entregar nossos bilhetes a uma mulher estranha. Descemos por esse corredor por pouco menos de um minuto, e logo estávamos entrando dentro daquele _troço_.

- Bem vindos e boa viagem – cumprimentou uma moça que estava parada a entrada, educadamente, quando nós passamos por ela.

Ao me virar com Lily para um dos corredores entre várias fileiras de cadeiras acolchoadas, senti o suor voltar a descer por meu rosto.  
Novamente, estava sendo puxado pela mão. Não demorou muito para que nos sentássemos em duas poltronas pouco mais ao fundo - ela na poltrona que dava para a janela e eu, na que dava para o corredor.  
Pude ver que, na minha horizontal, estava sentada a menina que aparentava ter uns oito anos.

A cada pessoa que emergia pelos corredores, minha respiração falhava. Como _aquilo_ ia voar com _tanto peso_ dentro? Estanquei, incapaz de me mover.

- Lily? – sussurrei, escorregando pela poltrona azul e confortável – tem certeza de que _isso daqui_ é capaz de levantar vôo?

- Jimmy, você está cansado de voar. Não há cabimento para esse medo tolo. – ela respondeu, tentando não ser grossa. Fiquei alarmado. Como assim _não há cabimento para esse medo tolo?_ O porquê do meu medo era evidente aos olhos de qualquer bruxo!

- Lily, eu vôo em uma vassoura. É algo pequeno, leve, _enfeitiçado_ e só comigo a bordo, e não mais de _quatrocentas_ pessoas! – respondi, tentando não elevar meu tom de voz.

- Bem, você já me levou contigo em um vôo de vassoura. – ela rebateu. Revirei os olhos.

- Ah, claro. Duas pessoas em cima de uma vassoura enfeitiçada. Não há como cair. Eu me garanto em cima de uma vassoura. Sou eu quem dirige, eu quem controlo a velocidade e a altura e eu quem-

- Silêncio! – ela me interrompeu, e só então pude perceber que estava deixando meu tom de voz, que antes era um sussurro, se elevar.

Olhei para a poltrona onde estaria a menina, e ela me olhava com a expressão contorcida. Com certeza tinha ouvido o que eu disse.

- Mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não? – perguntei, de forma quase inaudível. Meus olhos ainda estavam na menina.

- Entendi, mas não quis dizer que vassoura não é um meio de transporte seguro. – voltei meu olhar para ela, com o rosto em dúvida.

- Não?

- Não. Você lembra o quanto eu tinha medo de voar em uma vassoura, não é? – Assenti, e então ela continuou – E você me _obrigou_ a voar contigo para provar que não havia perigo algum.

- Eu não te _obriguei_!

- Obrigou sim, James. Estávamos no quinto ano, eu te abominava naquela época, jamais voaria em uma vassoura com você. Confiava menos ainda em você do que nela. – abri minha boca para responder, indignado. Como ela podia confiar mais em uma _vassoura _do que em _mim_? – Não me interrompa, Jay. Eu não quero discutir minha confiança em você agora. Sabe que hoje em dia eu confio, mas naquela época eu realmente não confiava. O que eu quero dizer é que, da mesma forma que você me mostrou que a maneira de voar no seu mundo-

- _Nosso_ mundo – interrompi. Ela bufou antes de continuar.

- Da mesma forma que você me mostrou que a maneira de voar no _nosso_ mundo é segura, quero te mostrar que a maneira como os trouxas voam também é.

- Tudo bem, Lils. Mas só estou aqui porque eu prometi. – cedi, e ela abriu aquele sorriso maravilhado que eu tanto amo. Me inclinei e a beijei. Incrível como aquilo me acalmava.

- E não venha fingir que não gostou daquela noite, ruivinha. Depois você até entrou para o time de Quadribol. – disse, por entre nossos lábios. Senti a boca dela se abrir em um sorriso.

- Entrei porque gostei de voar, James. E não por você. – respondeu, divertida, afastando-se de mim. Franzi o cenho, fingindo estar ofendido, no que ela riu – Pare com isso. Você sabe que eu te amo. _Hoje em dia_ eu te amo.

- Você é má, _Evans. _– provoquei, abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

- Meu nome é Lily _Potter_. – disse, com o mesmo sorriso que o meu. Estava pronto para beijá-la novamente, quando a mesma moça que nos cumprimentou na entrada do avião postou-se no início do longo corredor, pedindo a nossa atenção.

Ela começou a dar instruções de segurança, e isso fez com que o meu medo se mostrasse presente mais uma vez. Afinal, se voar _naquilo_ fosse realmente seguro, quem precisaria de instruções de segurança? Madame Hooch nunca dava instruções de segurança antes dos jogos de Quadribol em Hogwarts. Ela apenas revisava as regras.

Lily pareceu ler isso em meu rosto.

- É só prevenção, Jimmy. – disse, na mesma tranqüilidade de sempre, quando a moça terminou.

Coloquei meu cinto, como foi mandado, e travei ereto na poltrona quando senti que, devagar, o _troço_ se movia.  
Na minha horizontal, a menina me olhava divertida, parecendo controlar o riso. Fuzilei-a com o olhar, na esperança de que ela ficasse com medo, mas ela apenas me mostrou a língua.

Lily me beliscou de leve.

- James, pare com isso.

- Ela é que é uma mal-educada, Lily! – me exasperei. Já estava _ali_, sabendo que teria que suportar por _duas horas_, e ainda tinha que agüentar uma menininha mal-criada?

- Não aja como se tivesse a idade dela. Você deve ser uns onze anos mais velho! – ela rebateu, e eu fiquei emburrado. Olhei de esguelha para a menina, e ela ria debochadamente de mim. Mostrei a língua para ela, da mesma forma que ela havia feito comigo antes, e recebi outro beliscão, dessa vez mais forte.

- Chega! – Lily pareceu se irritar. Parei de imediato. Se há algo que eu _odeio_, é irritar a minha esposa. Ela é uma mulher bem-humorada e de fácil convivência, mas, quando irritada, não há quem se salve.

- Desculpe. – murmurei, ainda emburrado.

Não demorou muito, e _a coisa_ começou a se mover cada vez mais rápido, atingindo uma velocidade que eu jamais poderia imaginar vinda de um _troço_ daquele tamanho. Apertei minhas mãos nos apoios laterais da poltrona, enquanto eu sentia _aquilo_ começar a subir. Fechei os olhos com força, e então não senti mais nada: era como se eu tivesse sentado em uma das poltronas da sala de estar de minha casa.  
Estranhando, arrisquei abrir uma brecha de meus olhos. Eu ainda estava dentro _daquilo_, mas tudo parecia calmo.  
Voltei meus olhos devagar para a minha esquerda, onde estaria Lily.  
Ela, linda como sempre, parecia se controlar para não rir, me encarando com aquelas orbes verdes que eu não me canso de repetir que são maravilhosas.

- Viu? Não foi _tão_ difícil assim. – disse, abrindo um sorriso – estamos voando!

Olhei pela janela atrás dela, e só consegui ver nuvens. A imagem daquele _troço enorme_ planando naquela altura veio a minha mente, e senti o desespero me dominar. Podia imaginar perfeitamente bem _aquilo_ começando a despencar.

- E quem garante que iremos _continuar_ voando? – perguntei, não conseguindo desviar meus olhos da janela.

Senti a mão delicada e pequena de Lily tocar meu queixo de leve e, gentilmente, desviar meu rosto, fazendo com que a encarasse.

- _Eu_ garanto. – e me beijou docemente.

Me lembrei das palavras de Padfoot. _'Não é em __**você**__ que não confiamos, Lily_'. E então me separei de seu beijo.  
Perante o olhar confuso dela, olhei novamente para meu relógio. Estava disposto a controlar as _duas horas_ que me esperavam.  
Lily revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada.  
A moça que nos cumprimentou veio até nós e perguntou se queríamos algo. Me lembrei instantaneamente de minha boca seca, e pedi um copo d'água.  
Assim que ela se afastou, olhei novamente meu relógio. Três minutos haviam se passado.

- James, vai ficar olhando esse relógio de cinco em cinco minutos? – Lily me perguntou, com um ar indignado.

- Quem dera tivessem se passado cinco minutos, mas só se passaram três. – respondi, encostando-me na poltrona e tentando relaxar.

Ela revirou os olhos novamente, levantando-se.

- Aonde vai? – perguntei, alarmando-me de repente. Então ela ia me abandonar ali, era isso? Eu ia ter que enfrentar essas _duas horas_ sozinho?

- Já volto. – ela limitou-se a responder.

Imaginei que ela fosse ao banheiro, mas pude vê-la comentar algo em um sussurro com a moça a quem eu havia pedido água. As duas olharam para mim por um instante, cochicharam mais alguma coisa, e logo Lily estava de volta ao meu lado.

- O que vocês duas estavam fofocando sobre mim? – perguntei, não resistindo a mais uma olhada no relógio. Quatro minutos. Ótimo, agora eram sete minutos a menos de viagem.

- Não estávamos _fofocando_, James. – ela respondeu, revirando os olhos _de novo_ – E se você der mais uma olhada nesse relógio estúpido, vou arrancá-lo de você e devolver só quando estivermos de volta à Londres. – completou.

Pigarreei, sem saber o que dizer. Queria olhar o relógio novamente, mas a idéia de não tê-lo ao meu pulso em um momento tão necessário era, de fato, perturbadora.

- Sabe o que eu estava reparando? – ela me fitou, parecendo mais calma, e então eu continuei – acho que você já está pegando um _tique_ de revirar os olhos. – ela riu.

- Sempre tive esse _tique_, amor. – sorri, desviando o olhar para o resto do avião, observando cada pessoa que meus olhos alcançassem. Todos pareciam normais e tranqüilos. E eu de maneira alguma conseguia me livrar do meu medo idiota.

Meus olhos pararam na menina. Sua cabeça pendia no encosto da poltrona. Parecia estar dormindo profundamente.

Não resisti e olhei novamente no relógio. Quatro minutos a menos.

- James! Me dê esse relógio! – Lily não parecia estressada, mas seu tom era bastante autoritário. Olhei para o relógio, e então novamente para ela, suplicante. – Agora!

- A sua água, senhor. – salvo pelo gongo, ou melhor, pela tal moça. _Ivete_, li em seu crachá. Salvo pela Ivete, melhor assim.

- Obrigado. – respondi, bebendo com voracidade, evitando olhar para a minha mulher. Tive a impressão de que Ivete piscou um olho para Lily antes de se afastar, mas não arrisquei perguntar qualquer coisa para ela, com medo de perder o meu relógio até a nossa volta à Londres.

Ao terminar de beber a água, Lily tirou o copo delicadamente de minha mão. Cautelosamente, olhei para ela, e a vi sorrindo ternamente para mim. Repousei minha cabeça no encosto da poltrona, de repente sentindo meus olhos pesados.

Retribuí o sorriso, e então tudo escureceu. Não vi mais nada.

- Amor? – ouvi a voz de Lily. Parecia bem distante. Senti uma mão gelada acariciar meu rosto, causando um certo formigamento. E então, a voz da minha amada novamente – Jay?

Remexi meu rosto. Tudo ainda estava escuro, e aquela situação estava extremamente confortável.

A mão que antes acariciava meu rosto passou para meu cabelo, remexendo-o exatamente da forma que eu gostava.

- Jimmy? – novamente a voz de Lily, estranhamente próxima agora – Vamos amor, abra os olhos.

E então notei que estava de olhos fechados. Era esse o porquê da escuridão. Mas eu não queria abri-los. Franzi o cenho ao fechá-los ainda mais fortemente, resistindo ao pedido da minha ruiva e ouvindo o seu riso contagiante logo em seguida.

- Não adianta fingir que ainda está dormindo, meu amor. – disse, docemente.

Estranhei. Dormindo? Eu estava _dormindo_? E então eu me lembrei de tudo em um flash: de Padfoot dizendo ter adorado nos conhecer, daquelas _coisas_, da menina mal-educada, de Lily cochichando algo com a tal de Ivete. Espera. Recapitulando: _Lily cochichando algo com a tal de Ivete_. O que veio em seguida a isso? Ivete me entregando um copo d'água e piscando para Lily. E depois disso, tudo escureceu. E agora Lily vinha com essa história de que eu estava dormindo.

Tudo fazia sentido agora.

- Lily Potter, sua safadinha. – disse, sorrindo marotamente, abrindo os olhos devagar e tendo a visão desfocada de algo ruivo me encarando.

Ela riu gostosamente.

- Sabe que isso tem duplo sentido, não?

- Colocarei esse duplo sentido em prática assim que chegarmos ao hotel. – rebati, sorrindo maliciosamente, piscando freneticamente enquanto meus olhos acostumavam-se – mas, antes, você me deve algumas explicações, ruiva.

- Gosto mais da parte de colocar o duplo sentido em prática, mas tudo bem. – ela disse, encarando-me em uma expressão marota – Não é muito difícil de entender, Jay. Apenas pedi para a Aeromoça colocar um calmante em sua bebida. - completou.

Aeromoça? Então era esse o nome da profissão exercida por Ivete?

- Você se revela mais marota a cada dia, meu amor. – disse, me espreguiçando.

Olhei ao relógio, esperançoso de que faltasse pouco para as tão temidas _duas horas_ acabarem.

- Nós já chegamos. – Lily comentou, levantando-se, antes que eu pudesse realmente ver as horas.

Olhei ao redor e notei as pessoas levantando-se devagar e caminhando em fila para a porta _daquilo_.

- Liberdade. – balbuciei, levantando-me depressa, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível. Lily riu, e entramos na fila logo atrás da menina mal-educada. Ela me olhou e sorriu debochada.

- Ela também dormiu a viagem toda. – Lily comentou, atrás de mim. A menina ouviu e pareceu se ofender, tornando a olhar para frente. Eu ri, acompanhando devagar a fila.  
Ao chegarmos do lado de fora, Lily me puxou para um pouco mais adiante do fluxo de pessoas que desembarcavam.

- Obrigada. – murmurou, me abraçando. Retribuí, mas não entendi ao certo. Eu nem ao menos havia ficado acordado durante a viagem.

- Pelo que? – perguntei, sem me afastar.

- Por ter feito essa viagem comigo, James. Significou muito, mesmo.

- Não entendi. – e estava sendo sincero.

E então ela se separou de mim, e fitou-me com meu rosto entre suas mãos.

- Eu precisava disso. Precisava de um tempo trouxa com você. Não me pergunte por quê. Eu apenas precisava, apenas queria ter alguma experiência trouxa contigo.

Segurei suas mãos, mas não as afastei de meu rosto. Lily, sempre surpreendente.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa por você, mas devo admitir que estou agradecido por ter acabado. – comentei, sem quebrar o contato entre nossos olhos.

- Espero que você esteja ciente de que a nossa viagem de volta também vai ser de avião. – ela comentou, divertida.

Abri a boca para me impor, por mais que soubesse que não adiantaria nada, mas ela me beijou antes que eu conseguisse pronunciar alguma palavra.

- Por que não esquece isso e vamos logo para o hotel colocar em prática o duplo sentido daquela sua frase? – ela sussurrou sedutoramente por entre nossos lábios.

- Lily Potter, sua safadinha. – repeti, resolvendo deixar meu medo inteiramente de lado. Ficaria acordado na volta, e enfrentaria aquelas _duas horas_ de forma dignamente Marota.

Faço qualquer coisa por ela. Até mesmo daria a minha vida por ela, de qualquer forma. O que é uma _viagenzinha besta_ perto disso? Nada.


End file.
